Sensei
by Miinami
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara Guru dan Murid disalah satu sekolah Konoha. bad summary. Warning! Lemon inside! NO FOR CHILDREN! RnR?


_Sensei_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by: Mila Savers_

_Mature_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, Alternate Universe, TYPO, Lemon, NC-20, Adult Fic, Romance, One Shot. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_Sensei_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

Disekolah elit kota Konoha, ah lebih tepatnya Konoha Senior High School. Memang sudah menjadi mayoritas utama untuk seluruh muridnya saling kejar-mengejar nilai akademis, sehingga Konoha Senior High School terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kejeniusan para murid-muridnya. Bukan hanya dibidang pelajaran saja, namun mereka juga termasuk golongan anak-anak kaya

Seperti hari ini, meski warna langit sudah tak secerah langit siang hari dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Namun, masih ada beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang diarea sekitar sekolah –entah untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar _nongkrong. _Tapi lain halnya dengan wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini. Dia tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang sedang dibawanya. Banyaknya buku tebal itu hingga menutupi wajahnya dan sesekali dia harus mengintip kepinggir untuk melihat jalannya didepan.

"SAKURAAA!" teriakan yang menggema dikoridor sepi itu membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang –namun tubuhnya masih tetap menghadap kedepan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas sejenak "Ada apa, Ino?" Ino –wanita yang tadi berteriak hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat penampilan sahabat _pink_nya kini. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura –wanita berambut merah muda ini hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu melihat sahabat pirangnya yang cukup cerewet ini

Ino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu berkata dengan angkuh "Jadi kutu buku, heh?" kekehnya yang kemudian tak lama mendapat _special deathlarge _dari Sakura "Bercanda, _Forehead!"_

Sakura mendengus kesal kemudian kembali berjalan –masih dengan tumpukkan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang. Kedua langkah kaki wanita itu terdengar nyaring ketika sepatu mereka bertubrukan dengan lantai koridor

Umur mereka masih 18 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 semester akhir tahun ini, namun mengapa mereka disebut wanita bukan gadis? Well, you know that man. Mereka ini sudah bukan gadis karna yaa, sudah pernah melakukan –ehem dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Ino melakukannya dengan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai. Pemuda tampan yang seumuran dengannya. Namun lain lagi untuk Sakura, wanita ini justru telah menjadi milik kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Gurunya sendiri, dan hubungan mereka bisa disebut hubungan _terlarang_ bukan? Karna itu Sakura menyembunyikan status hubungannya, dan hanya Ino yang tahu itu semua

"Kau mau keruangan Sasuke-_sensei_, ho?" Sakura mendelik tak suka ketika Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda, namun pipinya terlihat semburan merah tipis

"Berisik, _Pig_!" jeda sejenak "Aku hanya mau memberikan _buku monster_ ini!" tawa Ino terdengar nyaring ketika Sakura mengucapkan kata _buku monster_

Ino meredakan tawanya ketika kembali mendapat _special deathlarge_ dari Sakura "_Yare-yare! _Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan yaa _Forehead_! _Jaa ne~" _Ino berlari tepat ketika mereka sampai didepan ruangan yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'UKS'

Sakura _sweatdrop_ "HOI PIG! SETIDAKNYA BANTU AKU MEMBUKA PINTU UKS INI!" namun nihil, teriakan 8_oktaf_nya tak mampu membuat sahabat pirangnya itu kembali. Dengan kesulitan luar biasa Sakura mencoba untuk meraih kenop pintu UKS menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mencoba untuk menahan buku _ekstra tebal_ tadi. "Ukh! Susah" gerutu Sakura dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir menuju pelipis kanannya

_Ceklek_

"Kalau sulit minta bantuan" bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga kanan Sakura. Ah, Sakura hafal betul suara _baritone_ ini dan tentu saja Sakura tahu siapa orangnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kenan dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya sekaligus gurunya, Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke adalah guru mata pelajaran Matematika _plus_ guru penjaga UKS. Lelaki berumur 20 tahun ini terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Mata _onyx_nya yang menawan, wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan, oh ya jangan lupakan rambut ravennya yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas dan poni emonya yang membingkai sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

Dengan kemeja biru dongkernya yang dikeluarkan dan juga dasi hitamnya yang dilonggarkan, menambah kesan seksi dan _cool_ secara bersamaan –tapi sungguh tidak mencerminkan penampilan seorang guru

Sakura tersenyum kaku "A- ah. Terimakasih Sasuke_-sensei._" Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang memiliki beberapa kasur yang berukuran satu orang, dan juga peralatan kesehatan. Dengan rasa lelah yang luar biasa Sakura meletakkan _buku monster_ itu diatas meja yang diatasnya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke'

Sakura mengelap keringatnya menggunakan punggung tangan "Fiuh~ lelah sekali" gumamnya kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sedang terduduk disalah satu sofa berwarna kuning gading "Sasuke_-sensei_, bukunya kutaruh disini ya"

Sasuke tersenyum "Terserah" ah senyuman manis itu, mampu membuat rona merah tampak jelas diwajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelah kanannya "Kemarilah"

Sakura mengenyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun akhirnya, dia tetap mendekati Sasuke kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan laki-laki berumur 20 tahun tersebut. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri kekasihnya, aroma _cherry _langsung menggeruar ketika Sasuke menghirup helaian rambut panjang Sakura "Aku lelah sekali, Sakura" bisik Sasuke manja dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan kanannya yang menyusup memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu dan menarik Sakura lebih dekat

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan sikap Sasuke yang manja terhadapnya "Kau itu guru Sasuke-_sensei_. Sudah pasti lelah" Sakura berucap lembut –walaupun dirinya sendiri sedang dilanda rasa lelah luar biasa

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut tak suka "Bukan _sensei_ 'kan. Sakura?"

Sakura terkekeh "Mau kuambilkan minum, Sasuke_-kun_?" tawarnya dengan panggilan berbeda dari yang pertama dan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat dan membelai halus pipi tirus Sasuke

"Ng? tidak usah" tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul diwajah tampan Uchiha bungsu ini "Aku 'lapar' Sakura" Sasuke berbisik menggoda kemudian kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan mengecup pipi ranum Sakura lembut "Dan kuharap kau mau memberiku makan saat ini" Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa ketika merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang dalam dekapannya

Sakura yang tentu tahu apa arti 'lapar' yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berucap "A- ah aku pulang dulu Sasuke-_kun_. I- ini sudah sore" elak Sakura lalu berniat beranjak pergi namun Sasuke dengan cekatan mendorong punggung Sakura hingga bagian dengan tubuh Sakura membentur tembok –walau tak keras

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan menaruh kedua tangannya disisi kanan kiri tubuh mungil Sakura "Sa –Sasuke-_kun_!" wajah Sakura memerah dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika dirasakannya tubuh depan Sasuke yang menempel pada tubuh bagian belakangnya "I- ini disekolah"

Sasuke menyeringai "Lalu?" dengan jahil Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga kiri Sakura kemudian sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat daun telinga kekasihnya ini dan sukses membuat Sakura melenguh pelan. Ah, kekasihnya ini memang sangat sensitive dibagian telinga "Kau tahu 'kan? Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan" bisik Sasuke sambil mengemut dan mengigit kecil daun telinga Sakura

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha agar menahan desahan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya "Ngh~ Sasuke-_kun_" sial, desahan kecil sukses keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura ketika tangan kanan Sasuke dengan cepat menyingkap rok seragamnya keatas kemudian mengelus pahanya perlahan. Desahan tadi mampu membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar

Sebelah tangan Sasuke menyingkap rambut Sakura yang menghalangi leher jenjang wanitanya ini kemudian mengecup pelan –agar tak menimbulkan _kissmark_, dileher Sakura membuat Sakura menggidikkan bahunya geli. Tak cukup dengan mengecup, Sasuke mulai menjiat leher Sakura pelan tapi pasti. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Ah, tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitive, entah karna sudah lebih dari 3 minggu Sasuke tak menyentuhnya ,mungkin?

Ini gila! Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata Sakura mulai sayu dan wajahnya memerah. _Atmosfer_ diantara keduanya mulai memanas, tidak! Dia harus keluar dari situasi ini sekarang! Karna pertama, ini disekolah. Kedua, ini sudah sore!

Sakura membuka sedikit matanya lalu menoleh kebelakang "Sa- Sasuke-_kun_ cu- cuku –aahh! Ooh! Sash- aahh!" Sakura kembali mendesah dan kali ini lebih kencang saat jari telunjuk Sasuke dengan nakalnya menyelinap masuk kedalam celana dalam Sakura dan menggesek _klitoris_nya. Sakura menggadah kepalanya keatas dan menutup matanya, sementara bibir mungilnya terbuka dan tak henti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang erotis, membuat Sasuke semakin semangat menggesek _klitoris_nya

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Basah sekali" sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mengganggur perlahan merayap keatas menuju dada empuk Sakura. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke meremas pelan dada kiri Sakura. Dengan posisi dibelakangnya, membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini

"Ahh! Sas- oh! Berhen –engh! Ah! Ah!" sial! Desahan seksi Sakura semakin membuat _milik_nya dibawah sana semakin tak tenang dan menegang membuat celana _jeans_nya semakin mengetat. Dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam _liang_ Sakura dan sukses membuat wanita _pink ini _memekik, Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya _in-out _didalam liang Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin terhanyut dalam kabut nafsu.

Semakin lama, gerakan itu semakin cepat, entah sadar atau tidak kaki Sakura sedikit menggangkang sehingga memberikan akses lebih mudah untuk Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Tak puas dengan dua jari akhirnya jari manis Sasuke ikut serta dalam permainnan ini dan membuat Sakura tersentak "Huwaaah! Ah! Ah! Sash –Sasuke-_kun_! Ohh!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar lantunan lagu dari bibir kekasihnya, tangan yang tadi meremas dada Sakura kini beralih menuju dagu wanita itu kemudian ditariknya pelan sehingga membuat Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Kelopak mata yang sayu, bibir yang memerah, wajah cantiknya yang merona dibanjiri keringat membuat Sasuke susah payah meneguk salivanya sendiri. Dengan gemas, Sasuke segera mencium bibir Sakura ganas penuh nafsu. Melumatnya, dan mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sementara dibawah sana, jari-jarinya masih bergerak keluar masuk

"Engghhh!" desahan panjang namun tertahan karna ciuman diiringi dengan keluarnya cairan milik Sakura. Sudah _orgasme_ rupanya. Sasuke segera melepaskan jari-jarinya

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mencium tengkuk Sakura "Dengan jari saja sudah begini?" Sasuke berbisik, sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah "_Milik_ku lebih nikmat ,sayang"

_BLUSH!_

Ah, pipi Sakura merona ketika mendengar Sasuke berbisik dengan kata _vulgar_ "Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak Sakura namun masih terdengar halus "Jangan berbicara frontal seperti itu!" Sasuke bukannya mendengarkan Sakura dia malah menarik Sakura kesalah satu tempat tidur kemudian mendudukkan Sakura

"Sebentar" ucap Sasuke, setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan kearah pintu, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung, mau kemana Sasuke?

_Ceklek_

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk ketika mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Dan, firasat buruk itu terbukti ketika Sasuke berbalik dengan seringaian _khas_nya kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk diatas kasur berukuran satu orang tadi

Sasuke memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga kanan Sakura dan berbisik "Dengan ini, kita bisa mulai _permainan _kita Sa-ku-ra"

_GLEK_

.

.

"Engh!" Sakura mendesah tertahan ketika Sasuke kembali menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap leher jenjangnya sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke menyusup kedalam kemeja seragamnya dan meremas lembut kedua dada miliknya "Ahh!"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi wanitanya. Dengan mata yang sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga, Sakura meremas rambut belakang Sasuke. Tak puas dengan meremas tapi tak melihat wujudnya, Sasuke dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam kemeja Sakura kemudian membuka kancing-kancingnya. Dan kini, kancing seragam itu sukses terbuka semua dan menampilkan kedua payudara Sakura yang masih tertutupi _bra _hitam dan juga perut tanpa lemaknya

Perlahan, Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, turun kekening lalu kekelopak mata kemudian hidung mungilnya dan berhenti dibibir merah merekah. Dibagian bibir, Sasuke melumat dan menghisap pelan permukaan bibir mungil kekasihnya. Terus dilumat dan dikecup sementara kedua tangannya melepaskan kaitan _bra _Sakura keatas sehingga payudaranya sukses keluar dari tempatnya

Ciuman Sasuke turun dari bibir keleher kemudian turun lagi kepayudara "Engh~ Sasuke_-kun_" Sakura meremas sprei kasur berwarna putih itu dengan kencang ketika pucuk payudaranya dijilat dan dihisap oleh mulut Sasuke. Ah ya, jangan lupakan mereka sekarang masih disekolah!

Perlahan kepala Sakura menoleh kearah jam dinding disebelah kirinya. Gawat! Sudah pukul empat lebih tiga puluh delapan menit! Berarti gerbang sekolah duapuluh dua menit lagi akan dikunci! Oh tidak! Sakura harus segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke

"Ngh! Ah~ Sa –Sasu –Ah! Su- sudah sore" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya pada payudara Sakura –membuat wanita mendesah lega, kemudian melirik jam dinding. Sudah sore memang, tapi itu tak membuat Sasuke berniat menyelesaikan _permainan_nya

Sakura mengeyitkan dahinya, firasatnya lagi-lagi mengatakan akan datang hal buruk yang akan menimpanya, dan firasat itu terbukti ketika dia melihat Sasuke kembali menyeringai "Tak masalah" Sasuke menempelkan keningnya kekening Sakura. Deru nafas hangat lelaki itu menerpa lembut wajah Sakura "Jika kita terkunci disekolah, kita bisa menginap disini, bukan? Dan _permainan_ akan semakin seru, Sakura"

Yah, seperti biasanya Uchiha bungsu ini memang egois

"Tidak" Sakura berkata lirih "Kita tidak bisa menginap disini, Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus _bermain_ dengan Sasuke sampai besok. Tubuhnya pasti akan pegal luar biasa nantinya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan

Sasuke menghela nafas "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju laci meja miliknya. Sasuke membuka laci itu lalu mengorek-ngorek seakan mencari _sesuatu_. Seringai Sasuke mengembang ketika _barang _yang dia cari kini telah ditemukannya

Tubuh Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika melihat _barang _yang dibawa oleh Sasuke kemudian dilempar keatas kebawah olehnya –seperti sedang menggodanya. "Sa –Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak serius 'kan?" Sakura meneguk salivanya susah payah saat melihat Sasuke menggangguk lalu dengan perlahan lelaki itu mendekati Sakura dan menarik wanita itu sehingga terlentang diatas kasur sedangkan kedua tangannya ditarik ketiang tempat sandaran kasur dan –

_Ceklek_

–menguncinya menggunakan borgol yang dia bawa. Entah dari mana dia dapat benda laknat itu. Sasuke mengaitkan borgol itu disela-sela tiang kasur, sehingga membuat Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya "Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah sampai ketelinga. Ah, betapa seksinya kekasihnya ini "Kumohon.."

Sasuke mulai melepaskan dasinya lalu melemparnya kesembaran arah "Kumohon apa, Saku?" lalu melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri, sehingga tampaklah dada _sixpack_ miliknya. Sakura membuang muka kearah berlawanan arah dari tempat Sasuke berada, tubuhnya panas dingin, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika perlahan Sasuke merangkak keatas tubuhnya dan kepalanya bergerak perlahan menuju sisi kanan kepala Sakura

Sakura dapat merasakan lidah basah Sasuke mulai menjilati daun telinganya "Ngh~ Le –lepaskan, ahn! Aku Sasuke-_kun"_ Well, permintaan Sakura yang ini tidak akan bisa terwujud, karna memang pada dasarnya Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah melepaskan _mangsa_nya yang sudah berada dalam dekapannya

Kau salah besar memohon seperti itu pada Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menggubris permohonan Sakura. Ciuman dan lumatannya kini turun menuju leher jenjang kekasihnya, kembali menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisapnya –hingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam erat dan halis yang mengkerut. Kedua kakinya mengeliat gelisah saat ciuman Sasuke kembali turun menuju payudaranya lagi. Mulut hangat Sasuke mengemut dan menghisap dada kanannya sedangkan tangan adik Uchiha Itachi itu meremas dan memijat teratur payudara kirinya

"AH! Sa –Sasu shh"

Puas dengan dada, kini Sasuke mulai turun lagi menuju perut ramping kekasihnya –ah ya jangan lupakan _kissmark_ pada setiap jalan yang dilalui oleh Sasuke. Turun lagi, menuju daerah _tabu_ milik Sakura. Tangan lelaki itu menyusup kebelakang pinggang Sakura dan membuka pengait tok seragamnnya lalu menurunkan rok Sakura kebawah hingga telepas sempurna dari tubuh Sakura dan melemparkannya kebawah. Tubuh Sakura kini hanya tertutupi oleh celana dalam saja

"Tidak, Sa –Sasu. Ja –jangan" Sasuke menyeringai, tangannya kembali menarik celana dalam Sakura kebawah. Sakura meruntuki kedua tangannya yang kini terkunci sehingga tak bisa menutupi kewanitaannya yang terekspos sempurna dihadapan kekasihnya. Malu? Tentu saja. Yeah, walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini

Perlahan kepala Sasuke kembali turun dan kini tujuannya mengarah kekewanitaan Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak mengangkangkan kedua paha Sakura. Sakura menatap sayu kearah Sasuke kini tengah mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya. Oh tidak! "Sasu –tunggu! Aahh!" tubuh Sakura menegang, fikirannya melayang dan perutnya terasa digelitiki saat Sasuke menjilat dan menekan-nekan _klitoris_nya menggunakan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.

Puas dengan _klitoris_ lidah lihai Sasuke turun menuju sebuah lubang kecil dibagian bawah _klitoris_ dan menusuk-nusuk liang hangat dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan itu dengan lidahnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas-remas dua bongkahan empuk dibelakangnya

"Ahh! Sas –ohh! Sasuke –engh! Uuhh! –_kun_hh!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini gila! Mendapat dua serangan depan belakang sekaligus membuat dirinya tak bisa berfikiran jernih. Yang difikirkannya hanyalah sentuhan dan perlakuan nakal kekasihnya. Tak ayal membuat Sakura memekik keras. Belum lagi kedua tangannya yang dikunci, mempersempit pergerakkannya "A –Akuu, Ahh! Sasuke-_kuunn_! Sam –aahh!"

Desahan panjang Sakura diiringi oleh cairan yang keluar dengan derasnya dari liang miliknya dan membasahi hidung mancung hingga dagu lancip Uchiha tampan kita yang satu ini. Sasuke terkekeh "Kau nakal sekali, Saku" kedua tangan Sasuke kini bergerak membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri kemudian kembali melemparnya lalu membuka kancing sekaligus resletingnya "Hidangan pembuka baru saja akan datang"

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan _milik _Sasuke yang sudah sangat tegang. Meskipun sudah pernah bertemu dengan_nya_ namun rasa canggung masih menyelimutinya "Sa –Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke tersenyum "Kenapa Sakura? Kau malu? Oh ayolah, kau kan sudah pernah bertemu dengan_nya_ dan juga pernah menikmatinya jadi –"

"Kyaaa! Berhenti berkata seperti itu Sasuke_-kun_!" wajah Sakura merah padam, kekasihnya ini terkadang memang tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya

Sasuke bersiul kecil, lalu kembali merangkak keatas hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah cantik Sakura "Kau tahu Saku? Kau sangat cantik jika sedang mendesah erotis seperti tadi"

_BLUSH!_

Tuhkan, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak pernah puas menggoda Haruno Sakura dengan kata-kata _vulgar_nya

"Ja –jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke –NGAWH! Pelanh-pelan _bakaa!_ Ahh!" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke tanpa persetujuannya langsung memasukkan _kejantannannya_. Dan membuat Sakura menjerit nyeri dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Bisa bayangkan? penis Sasuke yang bisa dibilang besar itu masuk sepenuhnya dalam satu kali hentakkan

"Khh.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menggeram kecil saat penisnya merasakan seperti dipijat-pijat oleh liang hangat Sakura dibawah sana. Aneh, padahal baru dimasukkan tapi sudah senikmat ini. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya "lihat? Liangmu ini nakal sekali Sayang. Baru kumasukkan tapi sudah menjepit penisku erat sekali"

_BLUSH!_

"Su –sudah kubil –aahh! Ahaaa~ Sasuke-_kunn_! Ohh!" Sasuke terlebih dahulu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat Sakura berbicara

Maju-mundur, tarik-dorong, masuk-keluar begitu seterusnya. Saling membagi kenikmatan satu sama lain

"Enghh! Permainan ini sungguh hah hah menyenangkan bukan, Sakurah?" Sasuke berucap terengah-engah sambil terus memompa penisnya didalam liang Sakura

Sakura menjawabnya dengan desahan

Semakin lama gerakkan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat, hingga membuat ranjang yang berukuran satu orang itu bergerak seirama dengan sodokkan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, tubuhnya kini terombang-ambing keatas kebawah akibat gerakkan Sasuke dibawah sana

"Ah! Ahaa! Sasuke-_kun_h! Sshh~ ohh! Ah! Ah!"

Tidak tahan dengan situasi yang panas ini Sasuke segera membuka kemejanya yang tadi terbuka kemudian melemparnya lagi. Dada bidangnya bertemu dengan dada empuk Sakura dan semakin membuatnya lupa akan daratan. Gerakannya kini semakin menggila, tak perduli kakinya yang mulai pegal Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"Aahh! Ahh! Sasuke-_kunn_! A –akuu"

Paham akan keadaan Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo sodokkannya. Karna dirinya juga sebentar lagi akan sampai. Sedikit lagi…

"Kyaaah~ aahh! Sasuke-_kuuunn_!"

"Sakuraah"

Kedua kaki Sakura melingkar dan menekan erat pinggul Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresi nikmatnya diantara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan cairan sperma Sasuke yang hangat mengalir menuju rahimnya. Ah ya! Ingatkan Sasuke bahwa kini dirinya lupa memakai pengaman

Tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura "ah! Hah hah, kau lupa pakai pengaman ya? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berkata lemah. Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian kembali menyeringai "_Baka_! Aku belum siap hamil Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn? Justru jika kau hamil. Setelah kau lulus kita akan segera menikah" hoi, Uchiha Sasuke sadarkah kau bahwa ucapanmu tadi sukses membuat pipi Haruno Sakura ini memerah?

Sakura membuang muka enggang menatap sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke "_Baka_ mana bisa begitu" ucap Sakura ketus, walaupun dalam hatinya senang atas apa yang telah diucapkan Sasuke "Engh Sasuke-_kun. _Be –berat bisakah kau turun dari atas tubuhku dan tolong lepaskan tanganku"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Tenanglah Sakura ini baru satu ronde" kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak, benar juga! Ini baru satu kali Sasuke keluar sedangkan dirinya sudah tiga kali. Dan, Sasuke akan puas dengan satu kali klimaks? Jangan harap! "aku masih belum puas Sakura, jadi-" Sasuke mencium sudut bibir Sakura sekilas "-tolong buat aku puas dulu, sayang"

Eh?

"Tu –tunggu! Sasuke-_kun_. Aah! Enghh! A –ahh!"

Hm yah, sepertinya malam ini Sakura harus berurusan dengan singa ganas yang sedang _kelaparan_ dan tak tahu kapan singa tersebut puas

oOo

"_Ohayou_, Pig"

Ino menoleh "_Oha_ –KYAAAAAAA!" jeritan melengking _khas_ nona Yamanaka seketika terdengar diruangan kelas 3-A saat melihat sosok menyeramkan didepannya

Sakura menghela nafas, sudah dia duga reaksi sahabat pirangnya pasti akan seperti ini "Untuk apa berteriak _baka_! Ini aku Sakura, Pig!" geram Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat raut wajah _shock_ Ino belum berubah sama sekali

Bola mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino menelusuri setiap jengkal kondisi tubuh sahabat _pink_nya ini. Lihat saja, dengan kantung mata yang tebal, bibir yang merah sedikit bengkak, rambut yang kusut, wajah yang pucat. Sakura saat ini sudah seperti mayat hidup saja

Ino mengelus dadanya perlahan "Ada apa denganmu _Forehead_?! Kau sudah seperti mumi tahu! Mengagetkanku saja" Sakura mendelik tak suka atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino

"Aku mengalami hal buruk Ino" Ino terhenyak, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? "Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku _bermain_ semalaman, dan tahu? Dia melakukan itu padaku sampai pukul lima dinihari tadi, dia gilaaaa!" Sakura menggeram namun mengecilkan volume suaranya, takut ada yang mendengar berhubung mereka saat ini ada dikelas

Ino_ sweatdrop_

Ino tentu tahu apa arti _bermain_ yang diucapkan Sakura "Sasuke-_sensei_ hebaaattt!" kedua manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino berbinar-binar

Kini giliran Sakura yang _sweatdrop_

"Apanya yang hebat Piiigg!" Sakura menjitak kepala pirang Ino kemudian disusul gerutuan kecil dari Ino "lihaatt? Dia yang membuat penampilanku seperti inii"

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Kau itu da-"

"HOI SEMUANYA AKU ADA GOSIP BARU!"

Teriakan seorang siswi memotong ucapan Ino, seketika membuat semua murid yang ada dikelas menoleh kearah siswi berambut merah maroon dengan kacamatanya yang dijuluki _sibiang gosip Karin_

"Ratu gosip lagi" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya bosan, sama halnya dengan Ino. Sedangkan murid disana tampak antusias

Karin berdeham sebentar "KEMARIN SORE AKU MENDENGAR ADA SUARA DESAHAN DARI RUANG UKS!"

_Deg!_

A –apa?

"DAN SUARA ITU MENDESAHKAN NAMA SASUKE_-SENSEI_!" Tambah Karin dan sukses membuat seluruh siswi disana menganga tak percaya, sedangkan para siswa hanya mendengarkan saja sesekali menghela nafas bosan, sudah terlalu sering mereka mendengar gosip tentang Sasuke-_sensei_

Tentu saja siswi menjerit-jerit histeris, pasalnya Sasuke adalah guru populer disekolah dan tentu saja sangat digandrungi oleh semua siswi, tidak bukan hanya siswi tapi para guru wanitapun terpikat olehnya.

Sementara semua siswi menjerit dan menggerubungi Karin dengan beribu pertanyaan, Sakura dan Ino hanya termangu ditempat duduk sambil sesekali saling melirik melalui ekor mata mereka

"Pst! _Forehead_, kau dan Sasuke-_sensei_. Melakukannya diUKS?" bisik Ino

Sakura menggangguk. Keringat mengalir dipelipis kanannya, Ino kembali menepuk jidatnya sendiri "Bagaimana ini, Ino?"

Yeah sepertinya mulai saat ini Sakura harus _ekstra_ hati-hati jika mau melakukan _itu_ dengan Sasuke

.

.

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.

.

AHAHAHA #teriakgaje pinggir tebing. _Fic_ macam apa ini yaampuuunn ._. _Gomen_, Mila bukannya ngelanjutin _fic_ Crazy Love malah buat _fic_ lemon kek gini . ini karna aku lagi stress karna nilai tiba-tiba anjlok-_- dan sekedar informasi, kalau aku sedang error otak tiba-tiba jadi mesum =))

Maaf jika _fic_ nista ini masih banyak _typo_ yang bertebaran, dan juga ceritanya yang pasaran-_- Mila benar-benar sedang depresiii +_+ otak gamau maju.

AHAHAHA okelah no _comment_ tentang _fic _ini dari aku, entahlah mungkin dari para _readers_ ada yang bersedia memberikan _kritik, saran_, apalagi _pujian_ untuk _fic_ ini? Silahkan disampaikan melalui kotak _Review_ XD

Sekian…

.

.

RnR?


End file.
